All In
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Antonia "Toni" Williams comes to visit her uncle and cousin at their house after being away for a few years. But what happens when strien happens between the two cousins when one isn't like she use to be by being a spoiled little brat? Jareth X OC
1. Prologue

All In

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Antonia "Toni" Williams comes to visit her uncle and cousin at their house after being away for a few years. But what happens when strien happens between the two cousins when one isn't like she use to be by being a spoiled little brat? Jareth X OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, but I down own Antonia "Toni" Williams.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the first part of All In. I know that I shouldn't be writing any more fics, but I need to keep my mind elsewhere then on the surgery that is up coming. I hope that you guys don't mind me updating whichever fics that I can while I'm down with healing. I'm not sure how many fics I'll be updating but I'm going to try my best. Without further ado the Prologue for All In.

**Prologue**

A young woman fingered the pages of a book that had been in her possession for quite some time. It was a book that she enjoyed over the last few years re-reading it over and over again. It was a book that she loved so much and it gave her joy knowing that the book held a special place in her heart. But now she was about to give up the book and give it to her younger cousin, Sarah.

She knew that Sarah wanted to become more like her mother, Linda, and becoming that… going to Juilliard, it wasn't easy. She hoped that the book would help Sarah in learning lines and perhaps make her more ready for the world. She took a soft breath as she closed her eyes. "Come on Toni… she can learn a great deal from this book." She said softly.

From a distance a man watched her, hidden in the shadows. His dual colored eyes watched the young woman finger the pages lovingly. His lips curled into a small smile knowing that she loved the book, his book about his home. His heart clenched in his chest as he watched the young woman put the book into a mailing package. She was sending his book away, but to whom? He wouldn't let her forsaken him not like this. If he saw her again, he would do something about it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of All In. I hope that you guys liked it. I'll try to update this as soon as I can, but I'm honestly not promising anything at the moment. I'm going to try the best that I can so I don't fall behind on any of the stories that I post. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of All In. I know not many people are going to like this series too much due to the fact that it is an OC insert, but hey… I'm a writer and I like adding characters into stories to see how much different they would be. Before anyone asks no Sarah will not be paired with Jareth. If you guys don't like that idea I'm sorry, but you really don't have to read. But this will be a lot different than my other fic. Without further ado Chapter 1 of All In.

**Chapter 1**

What Matters

An eighteen year old young woman stepped out of a taxi grabbing her suitcase from the trunk before paying the cab driver for bringing her there. She had brown, blonde, and red hair that was a little bit of a punk style for the 80's. Her brown eyes looked at the house before her. She was dressed in a black bustier, a black short bolero jacket over top over it, black leggings complemented with a pair of black boots, a short tight denim skirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves that were black lace on her hands.

She let out a soft sigh blowing her bangs up off of her forehead. After many months of planning this trip she was glad that she was here, but exhausted due to the trip that she had. But she was excited to see her uncle and aunt, along with Sarah and her new baby cousin Toby. She slowly walked up the stairs and knocked on the door hoping that someone would be home to let her in. She knew that she was a bit late arriving here at her Uncle Robert's house. Dang flights anyhow always being postponed when it comes to bad weather.

The door opened revealing her Uncle Robert holding little Toby. "Toni." He said with a smile looking his niece over. "I see your style has changed some." He was surprised that Toni had changed some. But he should have known that Toni would change her style. She was after all going into the fashion world, so it made sense that she would follow with the fashion trends.

Toni chuckled lightly. "I'm a college student now Uncle Robert. Styles change." She said with a small smile. She knew he noticed the changes, but she was still the same old Toni that he knew and loved.

Toby cooed at her looking her over with wide eyes trying to figure out who she was.

Toni smiled and wiggled her silver painted fingers at the little boy which he had tried to grab at. She chuckled lightly. Toni looked up at her uncle. "Where's Sarah?" She asked curiously wondering where her fifteen year old cousin. She would've expected Sarah to be there to greet her, but she was nowhere in sight, which caused a pang of sadness to hit her heart. Perhaps Sarah didn't want to see her, after all it had been a little while since she had last seen Sarah.

Robert smiled. "She's out practicing something. Come on in kiddo." He said moving out of the way to allow Toni to come in.

"Trying to follow Aunt Linda?" Toni asked softly as she followed him inside of the house.

"Yes, she's been practicing a lot. She wants to get into Juilliard."

Toni blinked a few times wondering how her cousin was going to do that because that was the hardest school to get into. "Wow… that's a real big name school for her to be going into. She's really trying her best to be like Aunt Linda." She let out a soft sigh. She had a bit of a falling out with her aunt Linda. It wasn't like she blamed Linda for anything, it was just that Linda did say some hurtful things that Toni never got a chance to really forgive her for.

"You can leave your bag by the door for right now." Robert said with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Robert." She said as she left her suitcase next to the front door. She took a soft breath as she looked around biting her lower lip.

Irene her aunt came out of the living room. "Toni so wonderful to see you here." She said with a smile.

"Sorry I was running a bit late." Toni said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "My flight was behind."

"It's alright Toni." Irene said with a smile. "I am just glad that you could make it here. The spare room has been made up for you if you want to take your suitcase up there."

Toni smiled a small sheepish smile. "Thank you again for allowing me to visit for a few weeks Aunt Irene and Uncle Robert."

Irene smiled at Toni. "Honey I know that you needed a break from college."

Toni nodded her head. "And I have to thank you for that. Mom and dad are on their cruise so I couldn't handle being home alone." She admitted softly. But the truth was her parents always decided to go out and do things without her and now that she was in college it hadn't changed, which hurt her feelings because she thought that her parents would want to spend time with her when she had breaks, but she was wrong.

Robert nodded his head. "We'll let you get settled in."

Toni nodded her head as she grabbed her suitcase and walked up the stairs. She remembered where the guest room was because she had last spent time with her uncle was when he had married Irene. She had to admit that it was nice to see her uncle happy again after what had happened with her Aunt Linda. She still didn't understand why her Aunt Linda would do such a thing to her Uncle Robert. Cheating on him… it was something that she didn't condone.

Toni looked out the window and noticed that Sarah was running towards the house and it was beginning to rain. She shook her head when she saw that Sarah was dressed in a medieval styled gown.

"You go out every single weekend!" Sarah yelled at her step mother.

Toni let out a soft sigh when she heard Sarah. Now that was something new. Sarah was acting like a brat and that was the Sarah she didn't know. Perhaps everything that happened between Robert and Linda caused this strain with Sarah and Irene. Toni shook her head. She wasn't about to get involved with this between the two family members. It wasn't her place to due to the fact that it was something very bad and not easy to deal with.

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans." Irene said to her step daughter.

"Well how do you know? You don't know what my plans are, you don't even ask anymore."

"Well, I assume you'd tell me. You could spend some time with your cousin Toni. She's here all the way from college and I am sure that the two of you would have some fun together. I'd like it if you had dates, you should have dates at your age." Irene said to Sarah hoping that at least Sarah would be okay with spending some time with Toni.

"Toni didn't date at my age." Sarah complained.

Toni winced when she heard her cousin say that. It was true that she didn't date, but Sarah didn't need to bring up her painful high school years that she had left behind a year ago. It didn't seem very fair that Sarah was comparing herself to her. Toni knew she was different because she was more focused on being a fashion designer. She didn't need to date to have a good time. Besides she spent most of her time drawing and trying to make things in the fashion world that would want to be worn.

"We were worried about you." Robert said to his daughter.

Toni heard thudding of feet coming up the stairs. She let out a soft sigh. Sarah was upset and she had no right to be upset. She just couldn't understand this. It had been two years since she had last seen Sarah and she couldn't have changed that quickly.

"I can't do anything right, can I?!" Sarah yelled as she slammed her door.

Toni came out of her room. She knew it was bad getting involved, but she wanted to make sure that her Aunt and Uncle were alright since Sarah had been acting this way.

"She treats me like a wicked stepmother in a fairy story no matter what I say." Irene said letting out a soft sigh. She didn't like the idea that Sarah was acting this way. Not when Toni had come to visit after so long.

"I'll talk to her." Robert said, but Toby began to cry.

"I can take him to his crib." Toni said softly. She was willing to do anything to help out if Sarah was going to act this way with her little brother and baby sitting him. After all, she didn't have a brother and cared about helping out where she could.

"Oh Toni I couldn't ask you that." Robert said surprised that Toni had even offered to take Toby to the room where his crib was. He knew that Toni was here on break before going back to college.

"It's fine Uncle Robert. Go talk to Sarah." She said softly. She wanted to make sure that Sarah was alright even though she had been acting like a spoiled rotten little brat.

Robert handed Toby over to Toni. "Thanks honey."

Toni nodded her head and took Toby to his parent's room where his crib was at. She laid him down in his crib. She tucked him in. Toni hummed a little bit trying to calm Toby to try to get him to sleep.

"Sarah? Could I talk to you?" She heard Robert say to his fifteen year old daughter.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Sarah shouted at her father. "You better hurry or you're gonna be late."

"We've fed Toby and Toni put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight."

"You really wanted to talk to me, didn't you? Practically broke down the door." She snapped. "Lancelot! Someone has been in my room again. I hate that! I hate it."

Toni looked at the door as Sarah bolted into the room. She didn't know why Sarah was in such a huff, but this was becoming fairly ridiculous.

Sarah picked up the bear that was on the floor. "I hate you! I hate you!" She snapped at Toby as she held her bear close to her body.

"Sarah." Toni said looking at her cousin with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Sarah could hate her half brother.

"Someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place." Sarah said softly thinking out loud. She wanted someone to take her away from Toby so she didn't have to deal with him no more.

"Sarah!" Toni snapped. She was getting tired of hearing Sarah whine. "All this whining is very unbecoming of you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Toby who was crying. "What do you know." She snapped at Toni her lips curling in anger.

Toni let out a soft sigh and sat down on the bed. She rubbed her face. She was beginning to get sick and tired of this version of Sarah. All this whining and wanting to be treated like an adult wanting to do her own plans was very unbecoming. Sarah had no right to take her anger out on her or little Toby. Toby hadn't done anything other than being a fussy baby.

"What do you want?" She said narrowing her eyes back at Toby who was still bawling. "Do you want a story? Huh? Ok. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew what that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she asked the goblins for help."

"Now Sarah that's enough." Toni said getting up to her feet. "Family is important and you're lucky to have a sibling."

"It's just a story to shut him up." Sarah snapped as she looked at her older cousin in frustration. All she wanted to do was to have her little brother to go to sleep so she didn't have to worry about him keeping her up.

"You could at least tell a better story than complaining about your life in story form Sarah." Toni said letting out a soft sigh crossing her arms. She couldn't believe that Sarah had turned this bitter. This was not the Sarah that she knew from when she was younger.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I did a bit of a rewrite on this to seem a bit better and more precise. I didn't want to fail you guys with this rewrite, so I hope that I did okay with it. So if you like it please leave a review and let me know if there would be anything you would like to see or if there are things that I need to work on… if you don't like it… well then don't read it. Simple enough. I think there will be a lot of people that won't like it due to it being a Jareth/OC story and not a Jareth/Sarah story. But please leave a review to let me know what you think and I'll update soon with the next chapter. I'm going to try my best to make these chapters a bit longer like this one. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of All In. Thank you to those who have left reviews in the previous chapter. It really means a lot to me and I hope that you guys will like this next chapter that I rewrote to make it flow a bit better and added a bit more meat to it since my writing has gotten a lot better since I posted this story as Ray of Light. I have come a long way from the original. I hope that you guys will enjoy this next part. Without further ado Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

Careful What You Wish For

Sarah rolled her eyes at what Toni had said. "'Say you right words,' the Goblin's said, 'And we'll take the baby to the Goblin City and you will be free.'" She said continuing the story to Toby.

"Sarah enough." Toni said narrowing her eyes at her younger cousin. "A story like that will scare him and he won't ever go to sleep." She knew that no scary tale would ever put a baby to sleep. She couldn't believe that Sarah was being such a spoilt brat. She never thought that she would see the day that Sarah would act in such a way.

Sarah ignored what Toni had said. After all Toni hadn't been there and Toni had no idea what she had been through with Toby always babysitting him. "But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle forever and ever, and turn it into a goblin." She said continuing the story to her baby brother.

"Sarah stop that isn't a story for little kids." Toni had read the story and had been the one that had gifted the book to Sarah in a package about three months ago. She knew for a fact that it wasn't a story for children, even little babies. Maybe she should have thought about sending the book to her, if she had known that Sarah would try to tell this story to Toby.

"So she suffered in silence until one night when she was tired from a day of housework and hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother and she could no longer stand it."

Toby continued to cry not letting up.

"Oh, all right! Alright!" Sarah snapped as she picked up Toby out of his crib. "Knock it off. Come on. Stop it! Stop it! I'll say the words. No, I mustn't. I mustn't say…"

"That's never going to quiet your brother down by shouting at him. He's a baby." Toni said getting up from the bed.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Toni. It wasn't like Toni knew what she was going through. Toni didn't have a little brother or sister. She was an only child and that was something that Sarah craved. "I wish...I wish…" She said to herself still ignoring her elder cousin. "I can bear no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!"

"Sarah!" Toni said grabbing Toby away from her cousin. She carefully put Toby into his crib who was still crying. "Shh… shh…" She softly shushed Toby. She couldn't believe that Sarah didn't know how to soothe a crying baby.

"Oh, Toby, stop it! I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away."

"Just go Sarah… I'll handle him." Toni said trying to help her cousin the best that she could.

"I wish… I wish…" Sarah said walking towards the door.

Toni began to hum a tune that her mother used to hum to her when she was a child. It was something that stuck to her all these years after her mother had stopped taking an interest in her and more interest in doing things with her father leaving Toni alone most of the time. She hoped that he would calm down which he did slowly. She knew that it would take some time to get him to go to sleep.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her cousin seeing that Toby was still not quiet, but quieter than what he had been when she had a hold of him. "I wish the goblins would take you both away…" Sarah shut the light off. "Right now." She closed the door. Sarah stopped in her tracks when she didn't hear any more crying. "Toby? Toby, are you alright? Why aren't you crying? Toby?" She opened the door to her father and stepmother's bedroom and saw that Toni wasn't there.

How did Toni get out of the room? There was only one way out of the bedroom and that was through the door. Sarah heard noises in the room and began to look around the room trying to figure out who was making the noise. Her heart filled with dread. What happened to her cousin and brother?

LABYRINTH

Toni groaned waking up on the hard concrete floor. "Toby?" She gasped when she saw Toby sitting there surrounded by goblins. "Hey get away from him." She yelled rushing towards Toby grabbing him up off of the ground. She held him close to her chest trying to soothe his crying. "Oh… Toby… it'll be okay. I promise it will be okay." She rubbed his back trying to calm the crying baby boy.

She could only hope that the two of them would be alright. Sarah had to have made a mistake by wishing them both away. But she didn't understand why Sarah had wished her away. She hadn't done anything wrong to Sarah to cause her to be wished away. They had a chance of not being turned to goblins, but still a very high chance would be turned into goblins.

She walked towards the window and looked out and saw the Labyrinth; "Oh Sarah why'd you do that?" She asked softly now feeling ashamed for giving her that book. She should have never given that book to Sarah. She looked down at Toby with a concerned look and rubbed his back trying to sooth him. "It will be okay Toby… Sarah couldn't have meant it." She said softly only hoping that she was correct with the idea that she had in her head. She didn't think that Sarah truly meant to wish them away. No matter what they were family.

"What's said is said. Nothing will change that." A voice rang out causing her to jump and spin around. Jareth smiled at the eighteen year old woman that held onto Toby.

Toni backed against the wall. Her hazel eyes were wide. "You're Jareth… the Goblin King." Her voice coming out in a strained way. She hadn't expected Jareth the Goblin King to be real, but here he stood before her.

Jareth clapped his hands together. "And I know who you are Antonia Williams." He mused looking at her with his dual colored eyes.

"How? How do you know my name?" Toni asked holding onto Toby closer to her. She rubbed Toby's back lightly trying to soothe him, but being here wasn't helping the poor baby boy in the least bit.

"Oh I know your name and the book that you had and then you had gifted to your cousin Sarah." Jareth said as he began to walk across the room. He had to admit that he was still surprised that she had given Sarah the book since it belonged rightfully to her.

Toni gasped holding onto Toby a bit tighter in her arms. "You were spying on me." Toni said her eyes widening. She couldn't believe that someone, Jareth, had been spying on her this entire time of her owning the book.

Jareth moved closer to her. "Are you afraid, Antonia?" He asked his lips quirking up in a smirk.

"Stay away from me." She said skitting down the wall trying to get away from him. Her feet tripped over one another causing her to fall towards the ground.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her to keep her and baby Toby from landing onto the floor. "Now wouldn't want you to hurt that baby." He mused looking at her with a coy smile on his lips that sent a shiver down Toni's spine.

Toni pulled herself away from Jareth. "Let go of me." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh you do have some fight in you." Jareth said with a smile. He remembered when spying on her that she indeed had quite a fighting spirit in her and it was something that made him like her more. She was protective and was willing to fight for anything that she did.

"And you are a man that peaks in and spies on girls just to get your kicks." She hissed through her teeth. "You had no right to spy on me."

"Oh I didn't did I?" He asked getting close to her causing her to back up more.

She tried not to trip over the goblins that scattered the room. Some playing with toys and others were yammering with one another. She ended up falling butt first into his throne.

The goblins gasped noticing that she had fallen into the king's chair.

Toni tried to get up out of the throne, only to be pushed back by Jareth.

"Well, well, well, you are certainly skittish of me." Jareth said looking into her hazel eyes.

Toni looked up at Jareth looking into his eyes. She noticed that one was blue and the other had a blown pupil. She felt her heart jerk a little bit in fear. "Get away from me." She pleaded with him. She didn't want him any closer and wanted him to back away from her. She couldn't admit that she was scared of him because she was. But not only was she scared of him she was afraid of what he would do to her and Toby.

"Oh there is nowhere that you can go, Antonia." Jareth said clicking his tongue lightly against his teeth as he looked at her.

"You can't keep me here." She said pushing against him.

Jareth shook his head. "Oh, but I can, sweet girl." He said running his gloved hand over her cheek causing her to flinch. "You were wished away by Sarah and you can't leave the castle."

"Don't touch me." She said looking up at him.

Jareth removed his hand from her pale cheek. "Are you afraid of someone's touch?" He asked looking at her closely. He wondered when he hadn't spied on her that something had happened to her. Had someone hurt her which was making her yield from his touch?

Toni looked down at Toby who she still held onto. He had calmed down and she was thankful for that. Hopefully she and him would be able to get out of there and wouldn't be turned into goblins.

Jareth saw the worried look that was in her eyes. He could read right through her facade. She was actually afraid of him as she should be.

She pushed him back with her body causing him to stumble. She quickly scrambled with Toby still in her arms and out of Jareth's throne.

He grabbed onto her causing her to shriek. He took Toby from her and put him down onto the floor. He then swiftly grabbed her arm. He forced her to look at him. "Don't you dare push me again. You have no right to touch me." He said with narrowed eyes.

Toni tried to pull away. Her heart ramming her chest. A stray tear began to slide down her pale cheek.

He kept his grip on her arm, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to let her know that he meant business.

The goblins watched in fear wondering if their king was going to send her down to the dungeons.

"Are you going to listen to what I say?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm.

"Yes, just please let me go." She pleaded with him. She would do anything to have him let go of the tight hold that he had on her arm.

Jareth released her arm pushing her back from him causing her to stumble and fall onto her butt.

She looked up with him wide scared eyes. How was she going to handle him with Toby being here as well.

Jareth picked up Toby rather gently.

"No, let him go." Toni said trying to get up off of the floor feeling the pain in her back and butt from falling onto the hard concrete.

Jareth looked at her. "I won't hurt him."

"I don't know that." She snapped getting up to her feet.

"All of the children that I have taken… I have never hurt them." He said looking at her. "You're going to have to trust me on this even though you don't like me, Antonia." He saw the burning passion in her eyes. "You care about the babe?" His question was clear as day.

"He's my cousin. And I will always care about family." Toni said looking away from him.

"Even the one that wishes you away with the babe?" He questioned curiously wondering what her answer would be.

"Yes…" She said softly not even thinking about how Sarah had did this to her. She was still family and family stuck together no matter what.

"Interesting." He said more to himself than to her. That was certainly interesting to know that. He had watched her to know that she cared about people before she had given the book away to Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of All In. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll update soon with the next chapter as soon as possible. If there is anything that you would like to maybe see in future chapters please let me know. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of All In. Thank you to those who have left reviews for this story, it really does mean a lot to me and it keeps me writing. I'm hoping that you guys are liking Toni. I'm really trying to make her character great in this story. A strong female character, but also a character that is a bit flawed. No one is ever perfect. I hope that you guys enjoy this next part.

**Chapter 3**

Only For One

Toni had moved to the window looking out at the Labyrinth below with a sad look on her face. She was still trying to figure out why Sarah had done such a thing and if Sarah had even cared that she wished away her only cousin and little brother. It had to be the heat of the moment for Sarah to wish a horrible thing. Sarah was so upset with watching Toby and the crying perhaps pushed Sarah to her limit. Her brows furrowed a little bit as she stood there in thought.

Jareth noticed that Toni hadn't said much since after he had said that, why she was acting the way that she was, was interesting. He put Toby down onto the concrete floor and watched her carefully. He knew that the goblins would be able to keep the little one busy. He watched her cross her arms as she looked out the window. He got up from his throne and walked towards her. "You're wondering if Sarah is running the Labyrinth aren't you?" He asked his voice causing her to jump.

Toni turned around with wide eyes. "What… how did you know?" She asked with wide eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest due to him giving her a fright. She hadn't expected him to sneak up on her. For a Goblin King he was very light on his feet compared to any human she knew.

"All children… and now you wonder what happens to them, when they are wished away by a loved one." Jareth said moving closer to her.

Toni pushed herself against the wall. Her laced covered hands brushed against the concrete. "Please just stop right there." She said softly as she pushed herself into the concrete wall even more.

Jareth stopped and looked at her with a smirk. "You're wondering right? That she is coming for the both of you?"

Toni pursed her pale pink lips together and stiffly nodded her head. She knew that Sarah didn't mean to wish her and Toby both away. They were family and family would mean everything.

"She's only coming for the baby." Jareth said looking straight into her eyes.

Toni gasped, her hand went up to her mouth covering it in shock. Why would Sarah not come for her? She would come for Toby, but not her even after it was all Sarah's fault for wishing them both away.

"Does that surprise you that she's only coming for your cousin and not you?" Jareth questioned as he eyed the young woman before him. He wondered what her reaction would be to finding out about this.

Toni looked up at him. "She wouldn't just come after Toby… she would come after me too." Toni said defiantly. She didn't know if it was true, but she couldn't trust him on his word. "I don't believe what you are saying."

A smirk came to his lips. "Oh how sweet. You still think that she's coming for you, but let me tell you something Antonia…" He leaned in close to her that he could smell the perfume that she wore. "She's only coming for the baby."

Toni skirted around him tightening her arms around herself as she thought. There was probably a good chance that he was telling the truth. Sarah had looked at her with so much hatred that it even scared her. She wouldn't admit that to Jareth though. She didn't want him to know that she was afraid of what was going to happen. She didn't want to become a goblin. Becoming that type of creature scared her the most. It was something that she couldn't control. She moved towards her cousin. "How long does she have to come here?"

Jareth moved towards her again and a small smile came to his lips. "She has 13 hours to come and navigate through my Labyrinth. But you know that story… You after all had the book before her about the Labyrinth." He mused as he looked at her.

Toni looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh what is that look for? You hate it here?" He questioned her looking at her stiff posture. "You have no reason to hate it. You'll learn to love it."

"I will never love it here. Not when my parents are above ground."

"Oh trust me… I've seen how your family treats you." Jareth said moving closer to her.

Toni backed away only to trip over a goblin who was behind her.

Jareth's hand shot forward grabbing onto her pulling her close to him. "You are much better here."

"With a man that spied on me. And has intentions of turning me into a goblin." She said struggling a little bit. She didn't like the idea that he had spied on her and saw everything that had happened in her life while she held onto the book.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." He said coyly looking at her. "I can always be generous."

Toni wiggled. "Can you not touch me."

Jareth released her. "You are certainly different than her."

"Who?" She grumbled as she tore her arm out of his hold.

"Sarah."

"Of course I am." Toni said moving towards her cousin who was whining. She carefully picked him up and began to rock him back and forth lightly. She began to hum lightly trying to soothe him from his crying.

Jareth looked at her watching her trying to soothe her cousin and was able to get him to go silent and no longer crying.

Toni let out a soft sigh thankful that Toby had fallen asleep. "I take it that you don't have a crib here." She looked around the room and didn't see a crib. She let out a soft sigh and found some furs that were laying there. She carefully rested Toby on them. She then slipped out of her black short bolero jacket off covering him with it to keep him warm. She fingered her blonde bangs before turning on her heels. She saw Jareth messing around with a crystal. She slowly moved towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on your daring cousin, Sarah." Jareth told her.

Toni moved closer to him to see exactly what was going on in the crystal. She saw her cousin walking down the path in the Labyrinth that had no turns in it. Oh she knew that Sarah would probably start complaining about not finding any turns or corners.

"_What do they mean 'Labyrinth'? There aren't any turns or corners or anything. This just goes on and on." She stopped for a second looking around. "Maybe it doesn't. Maybe I'm just taking for granted that it does." She began to run down the path, but still had no luck in finding a path to take other than straight. She stopped turning beating on the wall with her hands in frustration. _

Toni let out a soft sigh. "Of course she would think that… There might be trick walls to lead her to the path that she needs to go." She rubbed her temples having a dreaded feeling in her heart that Sarah wouldn't make it to them in time.

Jareth averted his eyes from his crystal and looked at her. "I have to say you are taking this rather well of her only coming for the baby."

Toni scoffed looking away from the crystal and at him as tears filled her eyes a little bit. "It's something that I am used to doing." She admitted, before looking away from him. She was used to being ignored, it wasn't like it was going to change. So why should her fifteen year old cousin be any different?

Jareth was surprised that she was taking what he had told her so well.

Toni moved away from him. "You said she has thirteen hours. She only has 10 hours now... " Toni shook her head. "And what happens if she fails your Labyrinth?"

"You two stay and she leaves…. She won't ever remember that she has a cousin or a little brother along with everyone else. " Jareth said giving her the blunt truth.

Toni looked down sadly. She should have known that it was going to happen. She just didn't want to think it was real. She didn't want it to be real. She had to think of something just in case Sarah didn't complete the Labyrinth in time. What would she do if Sarah failed and she and Toby were stuck here? That was one thing that she didn't want to happen. She didn't want Toby to deal with being a goblin, but her herself, well she wasn't concerned about herself, she was more worried about her littlest cousin. "I was afraid that you would say that."

"And there is nothing that you can say Antonia to change my mind." He said moving closer to her.

Toni moved away. "Of course nothing can sway you. You're the Goblin King and nothing will change your mind not even the words of a mere mortal girl like me." She said shaking her head before walking towards the window.

Jareth watched her from where she stood next to the windows. He had been kind of surprised that she no longer wore her jacket that she had on. She had to be cold with what she was wearing for a top. But he would never understand the fashion of above ground dwellers. He watched her sit on the sill on the window and saw her wipe a tear away. Now that he wasn't expecting. He didn't know how to calm a crying human girl. He could only hope that this would not be something that would happen constantly.

"Come on Sarah." She whispered softly. "Do it for Toby." She had a feeling that Sarah might pull it off. Go home with her brother and be able to cherish the time that they have together as brother and sister. Something that she would never have because her mother never wanted another child. She had always thought that Toni would be enough for them. In a way Toni was envious of Sarah.

Jareth looked at her a bit baffled . She was still rooting for her cousin to retrieve Toby and bring him back home? Now she was certainly an odd young woman. Perhaps she really thought Sarah could beat the Labyrinth. Even if Sarah did beat the Labyrinth she had to say the words in order to get her little brother back and he knew that Sarah had a hard time remembering the line to be able to leave the Labyrinth with her baby brother. Having Toni here was going to prove very interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you guys enjoyed the newly edited chapter. I added a little bit more into it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews keep me going in my writing. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of All In. Thank you to those who have reviewed this story, it really does mean a lot to me and this story is coming quickly to an end. We're getting closer and closer to what will happen. Will Sarah save her cousin as well or will a choice be made? Without further ado Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Remind Me of a Babe

Toby had ended up waking up when a golin had tripped making such a noise causing Toni to pick him up and try to soothe him.

Toni rubbed his back lightly. "Oh it's going to be okay Toby." She said softly as she began to hum a little bit of a tune to try and soothe him. She didn't think that Goblins could be so noisy but she was very wrong on that.

"Get off me." A goblin said.

"Get out of the way."

"What are you talking about?" Another goblin said.

"Walk, walk, walk."

"What's the matter?"

The Goblins were having a good time ignoring the crying baby and the young woman that held onto him.

Jareth got up from his throne and moved towards Toni who held Toby. "You remind me of the babe."

"What babe." Toni said backing away from him. Her eyes wide in a little bit of worry, what the hell was he going on about? She was no babe or nothing special to anyone.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?" She asked confused. Why was he doing this and singing too? Was he flirting with her? And if he was it wasn't very good, but she had to admit that he had a good voice. Her heart pounded a little bit harder in her chest as he moved closer to her.

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Who do?"

"Remind me of the babe."

Toni shook her head as the goblins laughed. She wasn't sure of why he had broke out into song, perhaps it was to entertain his goblins that he had there in the castle. But it wasn't all that entertaining to her.

"Quiet!" Jareth shouted at his goblin followers. "A goblin babe." He laughed alone only to stop when he realized that he was laughing alone. "Well?"

The goblins laughed at what their king said.

Toni scoffed a little bit walking to a place where she wouldn't be in the way of the running goblins who were either playing with one another or playing with toys.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as a babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's love had gone, and left my baby blue. Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use." Jareth sang moving closer to Toni stroking her cheek lightly with his gloved hand only to have her swat it away.

"Slime and snails." A goblin sang.

"Or a puppy dog's tail."

"Thunder or lightning."

"And baby said."

Toby made a noise that wasn't a cry.

"Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Put that baby spell on me. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me."

"Slap that baby." A goblin sang.

"Make him free!"

Toni moved away from Jareth that got too close to her. What she hadn't expected Jareth to move towards her and take Toby from her arms. "Give him back." Toni said chasing afre Jareth trying to get her cousin back.

Jareth put his hand up causing her to stop. "I'm not going to hurt the babe." He said looking into her eyes. He then sat down in his throne sitting Toby on his lap. Jareth looked at Toby then to Toni. "In 9 hours and 23 minutes, the both of you will be mine."

The goblins laughed at what their king had said.

"I saw my baby, trying as hard as a babe could try. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew what kind of magic spell to use."

"Slime and snails." A goblin said.

"Puppy dog's tails."

"Thunder or lightning."

"Then the baby said…."

Toby cooed again.

"Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Dance magic. Put that baby spell on me. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that magic jump on me."

"Slap that baby."

"Make him free."

"Dance magic dance. Dance magic dance. Jump magic jump. Jump magic jump. Put that baby spell on me."

Toni backed away from Jareth who seemed pretty happy with himself. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. This was already troublesome enough knowing that Sarah was out there somewhere all alone with no help trying to navigate the labyrinth that was before her. Toni slowly went to the window and looked out it.

Jareth looked over at her seeing the look in Toni's eyes. His nose curled a little bit knowing that look a little too well. She had hope that her cousin would be able to pull through the maze that led to his castle.

Toni's arms wrapped around herself as she looked down at the maze below. She nibbled her bottom lip softly. She could only hope that if and when Sarah got to the castle that she would know to never take family for granted again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me a little bit to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go since I'm trying to add stuff to make it a bit better and a little longer. I don't want to end the story too quickly with very few chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And if you guys have any ideas please let me know in reviews. Until next time guys.


End file.
